Not So Lonely Anymore
by Pricat
Summary: During a very stormy night, Shrek can't sleep and has a lot on his mind but opens up and lets Fiona know about his loneliness before he met her and had a family.


**Not So Lonely Anymore**

**A/N A little Shrek drabble I came up with while watching my fave ogre. It's a guilty pleasure but I can't help it since I am a Shrek freak and write fics a lot but this is about my fave ogre awake during a stormy night and he has a lot of things on his mind but feels better being with Fiona and the triplets. I hope you enjoy and I'm listening to Shrek the Musical right now.**

**It's about opening up which is very, very hard for my fave ogre to do since he's been through a lot emotionally but needs a lot of love and hugs in my opinion from Fiona and the triplets. Inspiration for this came from watching Shrek 1 and Shrek the Musical which I love.**

**This might become a series of drabbles if people like this one but let's just wait.**

It was a stormy night in Duloc and in a certain swamp house, Shrek couldn't sleep.

He had too many things on his mind but smiled seeing Fiona sleep peacefully and smiled softly.

He never imagined that this would be his life.

He'd been remembering a lot of things before being married and having a family but he now hated being alone.

Ever since he'd left home at seven, he knew the outside world wasn't as big, bright and beauitful as when he'd left.

In fact it was rough and spent of his childhood living in terror from hunters but grew up living in the very house he did now but he shook them aside as he got out of bed and entered the triplet's room.

A smile crossed his face as he watched his little angels sleep peacefully.

"_I won't ever let anybody hurt you or send you away like my parents did to me but I will always love you._

_You along with your mother mean the world to me._

_More than you'll ever know." _he said as he yawned walking back to his and Fiona's room.........

* * *

But walking into the room, he found Fiona was awake but she was very quiet.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" she asked her husband.

"Aye honey something like that.

Just a lot on my mind." he answered her.

Fiona wondered what was wrong with her husband.

"I was thinking about my life before you and the kids but I realised that......" he told her.

|"Realised what honey?" she asked as he climbed into bed.

"That you guys made things better.

Growing up was rough because my parents sent me into the world when I was seven without worrying about my safety or anything like that but it was tough. I was always hiding in the forests so hunters wouldn't hurt me with their pitchforks and going to villages was worse." Shrek paused.

"Why was that?" Fiona asked him.

"Because I was an ogre with my handsome looks and obvious charm, other kids and villagers were afraid of me so it hurt...... inside.

But then one day I found this swamp when I was thirteen and built this house.

But to me, this was sanctuary and I was never going to leave to be hurt by the world ever again.

But I'm glad I did or......... I wouldn't had met you or the others but sometimes I feel a little lonely inside and hurt.

But I have you and the kids.

I don't want you guys to get taken away.

It...... would......... it......... would." he said softly, his voice breaking into a soft sob.

That made Fiona sad to see her warrior and brave knight in dented armour so sad like this.

Normally he was like this but hid it or left to have some space.

"It's okay." she said as she hugged him.

That was something he never let anybody do but Fiona felt it was something he needed just to know he was loved and that somebody cared about him.

She heard soft gasps as the triplets were watching.

"I can see you out there." Fiona said smiling a little.

The triplets came in but were scared by the storm but wondered what was wrong seeing Daddy upset.

"Is Daddy sad?" Fiona heard her daughter ask.

"Yes he is.

But he'll be better soon.

Let's go to bed, okay?" she said leading them out of the room........

* * *

Fiona then returned to her and Shrek's room and found him sitting up in bed but thinking about what he'd gone through growing up as well as his life right now but he felt her hand touch his shoulder and his nerves eased.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as he faced her.

"I-I guess.

It's just seeing the triplets groweing up reminds me of growing up but I don't want them to be as miserable or feel lonely in this world because that's what happens but I wish I had a family like this growing up but it's okay.

You helped me the most Fiona.

You showed me that I can have love but you were the first one who liked me for me." he said.

"No problem honey.

You can always count on us and the others to be there when you need us.

You'll always be my knight in armour." she said as she kissed him.

He felt better as he yawned.

"I think we should get some rest." Shrek said to her.

She agreed but he thought of how his life had changed for the better and wouldn't let it change no matter what........


End file.
